


Альтернатива

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оставаться в живых после провала Лайт не планировал</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Лайт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alternative](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/80072) by Silver Pard. 



> Переведено на ФБ-2014 для команды Death Note.  
> Бета: Кито.

Величайший секрет мира скрыт в небольшой безликой комнате.

L глядит через проволочную решетку в окне и, возможно, сожалеет — если бы не расценивал произошедшее как предопределенное судьбой и совершенно заслуженное.

Замерший, словно статуя, Кира бессмысленно смотрит в никуда и улыбается.

***

Это было во всех газетах: мужчина и женщина, имена неизвестны, были обвинены в том, что являются первым и вторым Кирами, и осуждены на закрытых слушаниях. Приговор женщины, второго Киры, был мягким: пожизненное заключение.

(Лайт предельно ясно объяснил L, что если он приговорит к смерти Мису, то тем самым приговорит и себя. Иногда Лайт жалеет, что не промолчал. Иногда — гадает, как у нее дела.)

Мужчина — Кира — был приговорен к смерти.

(Какая красивая ложь для общественности. О, как бы ему хотелось быть казненным.)

Когда пришло время, Лайт выбрал своего друга, выбрал L вместо своей справедливости. Когда L сказал, что не казнит его, а отправит в психиатрическую лечебницу, Лайт понял, что должен был прислушаться к Кире.

(«Добро пожаловать в клинику Аркхэм», — с улыбкой пошутила приветствующая его медсестра, и Лайт машинально начал пересматривать планы побега, учитывая тот факт, что он находился где-то в Америке без паспорта и документов. У него ушло три бесконечных недели на то, чтобы перестать двигаться, говорить и беспомощно планировать.)

На его закрытом суде, которого не было, Айзава сказал: «Да помилует бог твою душу».

На его закрытом суде, которого не было, — по крайней мере, такого, каким его представлял себе весь мир, — Лайт смеялся до тех пор, пока не начал задыхаться, и участники команды расследования выглядели скорее напуганным, чем разозленными.

В любом случае это было лучше, чем если бы на него кричали.

***

Стрихнин — это яд. Бесцветный кристаллический порошок с горьким привкусом — одним из самых горьких в мире. Компонент чилибухи, плоды которой похожи на маленькие апельсины. Пепельно-серые семена содержат большую часть яда. Первые симптомы отравления — спазмы мышц шеи и лица, сопровождаемые судорогами. В итоге человек задыхается или умирает от полного истощения.

«Поражение, — думает Лайт, — это стрихнин».

Кира не побежден. Лайт сдался, конечно, но Кира все еще играет, мелочно и ограниченно — соответственно новому полю действия. _Лайт_ был побежден, раздавлен и унижен. Лайт всего лишь человек.

Горький вкус яда всего лишь — всего лишь! — унижение, и антидота не существует.

Кира не позволит вкусу унижения стать вкусом проигрыша.

***

Комната — десять шагов от стены до стены. Внутри находятся кровать, туалет и раковина. Все белое, белое, белое, и Лайт мог бы описать все до малейших деталей — от размера единственного окна в северной стене до числа потенциальных инструментов, которые можно собрать из прибитой к полу мебели.

Это не имеет смысла, поэтому он этого не делает. Но мысленно все равно запоминает, просто не может удержаться.

Его не пытают. Антисептический запах медицинского крыла не вызывает никакой реакции. При звуке шагов доктора по вымытому до блеска полу он не испытывает страха. Шрамы на его теле, свежие и розовеющие на бледной коже, оставлены не хирургическими инструментами.

Кира сидит, скрестив ноги, на кровати Лайта. Голова наклонена — прежде он не склонил ее даже при признании, — глаза полуприкрыты, пока он созерцает тонкую бесцветную полоску на внутренней стороне век. Он мимолетно вспоминает L, столь убежденного в собственном превосходстве.

(Совсем скоро я отправлю тебя на смерть.)

Однако это неправда, ведь для Ягами Лайта игра закончилась, но все же он жив, увядает понемногу, безымянный, в безразличной заботе выбранного L заведения. Со смертью он мог бы смириться, он был к ней готов, но это? Да уж, L знает, как ударить побольнее. Кира был бы восхищен, если бы это не затрагивало его самого, если бы ему не приходилось наблюдать за тем, как он сходит с ума, пока вселенная сжимается вокруг него в четыре глухие стены, в мир, лишенный всего, за что можно убить.

Игра должна была закончиться не так; они оба с самого начала знали, что последствием глупой, неосторожной оплошности была смерть.

Оставаться в живых после провала Лайт не планировал.

***

— Почему? Почему ты сдался? — Черные глаза L, словно сжатые кулаки, готовы к атаке. Его руки расслаблены.

Лайт смеется, раскрывая рот и задыхаясь. На мгновение прикрывает глаза — тонкая кожа век закрывает его убийственный взгляд — поднимает голову и дерзко, как Кира, улыбается L и возвращает «почему» обратно, снова и снова. L сжимает кулаки.

Идиот, — весело говорит Кира.

Разумеется, ты не знаешь, — говорит Лайт, и его слова окрашены в семь различных оттенков (ненависть, гнев, скорбь, веселье, смирение, раздражение и кое-что еще — Лайт больше не признает, что способен испытывать это чувство).

— Объясни мне, — шипит L. Лайту трудно поверить, что когда-то он думал, будто у L черные глаза. Его глаза цвета грозы.

Да кто ты такой? — недоверчиво спрашивает Лайт.

Бог, — отвечает Кира, и обводит шрам на запястье, чтобы увидеть, повторит ли Лайт его действие. Тот повторяет.

— Ты никогда отсюда не выйдешь, — спустя мгновение произносит L. Кому угодно другому возникшая тишина показалась бы подавляющей, но они оба привыкли к безмолвной тяжести секретов.

Ты мне угрожаешь? — удивляется Кира, и позволяет изумлению мелькнуть на лице.

Что еще ты можешь мне сделать? — говорит Лайт. Ему кажется, что поражение — горечь на кончике языка, поражение — это стрихнин; ведь Лайт воспринимает L как человека, а не как цель, препятствие или противника в шахматной партии, и то, как L с ним поступил, — непростительно. То, как L поступил с Кирой, полностью оправдало их ожидания.

L вздыхает. Лайт задается вопросом, гнев или разочарование выражает этот вздох.

— Почему ты до сих пор здесь? — спрашивает L, и Лайту требуется унизительно долгая минута, чтобы осознать, что он обращается к Рюуку.

— Кто, я? — Рюук переворачивается вверх головой и пододвигается так близко к L, что тот, наверное, видит свое отражение в его желтых глазах. — Из-за правил. Бог смерти должен оставаться с владельцем тетради, пока тот не умрет.

— Но я владею тетрадью, — возражает L, и Лайт мрачно улыбается, безучастно смотря на длинную линию его горла.

— Ты лишь присматриваешь за ней. Владелец по-прежнему Лайт. Если тебе так хочется, можешь заполучить владение тремя способами. — Он протягивает руку и останавливает когтистый палец на расстоянии одного дюйма от глаза L. — Хотя зачем? Ты можешь убивать с помощью тетради и не становясь владельцем.

— Как?

— Ну-у-у, ты получишь право владения, если убьешь Лайта с помощью тетради. Или первым прикоснешься к тетради после того, как Лайт умрет. Или после того, как в течение 490 дней Лайт не будет касаться тетради, не убьет никого с ее помощью и потеряет воспоминания об использовании тетради и право владения.

Какое-то время они смотрят друг на друга, Рюук и L, Лайт же смотрит на горло L и представляет пульсирующую там кровь.

— Не вздумай убивать Лайта, — предупреждает Рюук. — Я уже пообещал: его имя будет записано в мою тетрадь.

Лайт замечает в выражении лица L что-то отчасти похожее на гнев, но мысль об этом так смехотворна, что он снова опускает взгляд и пытается вспомнить названия всех шейных мышц.

— Я бы никогда так не поступил, — отвечает L. В это мгновение Лайт, кажется, его ненавидит.

— Нет? — Удивление в голосе Рюука настолько искреннее, что не может быть настоящим. — Ты бы оказал ему услугу. Хотя подожди... — Он хихикает и обхватывает голову L когтями, пододвигая его лицо настолько близко, что L, наверное, может видеть крохотные складки на жесткой коже Рюука. — Именно поэтому ты так не поступишь, верно? — Запрокинув голову, он хохочет и отбрасывает L, будто гнилой яблочный огрызок, прочь.

L смотрит на Лайта. Присмотревшись, Лайт может разглядеть крошечные красные отметины от когтей Рюука; крошечные красные отметины, которые расползаются и скользят: небольшие капли крови из царапин от когтей Рюука медленно текут по лицу L, собираясь на коже его горла.

Лайт прикрывает глаза и выдворяет L из своего мира. Спустя два часа, на протяжении которых Лайт не двигается, L уходит.

***

За человеком, владеющим Тетрадью, будет следовать Бог Смерти, истинный владелец, до тех пор, пока человек не умрет или не откажется от Тетради.

Лайт все еще владеет двумя тетрадями, одна из которых, с оторванным уголком листа, погребена под землей — протестующее _пошел ты_ от Киры для той его части, которая была столь глупа, что сдалась на несуществующую милость L.

Ночами в свете полной луны комната выглядит жутко, уныло и пусто, как и вся его жизнь. Кира хоронит себя в глубине него. Лайт беспомощно дергается; прерванные движения осыпаются, словно яблоки с деревьев, и проливаются, словно яд со змеиных клыков. Пациент K7193 недвижим.

Рюук обхватывает его своими длинными руками. Лайт закрывает глаза и плотно прижимается к центру своей вселенной, глубоко вдыхает запах испорченных фруктов и иссохших костей, пыли и расстояния.

Уткнувшись в плечо шинигами, Лайт видит сны Киры.

***

Кира знает правила Тетради Смерти от начала и до конца, вдоль и поперек — любыми возможными способами. Кира знает Тетради Смерти ближе всего. Секс для Киры — бледнейшее эхо нажатия ручки на бумагу, сердцебиение любовника — слабая имитация тиканья часов; сознание затуманивается при звуке падающих тел.

Кира не человек. Поэтому он и посажен в клетку, как животное. Кира не Бог Смерти. В его убийствах нет и следа от безразличия Рюука.

Кире снятся сценарии, вероятности — то, что могло было бы произойти, если бы его разум не деградировал до полной негодности. Кире снится ветер в его отросших волосах, земля под ногами. Кире снится Тетрадь в руках; запах бумаги, что на ощупь словно кожа, когда он обнимает ее, как однажды обнимал свою маленькую сестру после кошмара. Кире снятся не ручки, а кинжалы, шприцы, иглы — имена, записанные кровью с запахом L, с запахом сахара и стрихнина.

Имя за именем за именем. Человеческое тело содержит девять пинт крови.

Он бы посмеялся вместе с Рюуком, оставшись один среди руин прежнего мира. Он все еще не знает, как бы поступил с L; он все еще не в состоянии придумать что-то столь же безжалостное, как победа L. Но он человек, у которого даже шинигами есть чему поучиться. Он видел L в действии. Он что-нибудь придумает.

***

L возвращается.

Ненавижу тебя, — думает Лайт, смотря на него через решетку в окне двери. Слова непривычны; на вкус они как чернила, как гнилой яблочный огрызок во рту. Они вспыхивают черным, как тетрадь, цветом внутри его сознания, в лабиринте его ума, где он с каждым днем заблуждается все больше.

Ненавижу тебя, — думает Лайт. Это мысль _Лайта_. Кира лишь слабо кивает в знак согласия. Часть его, о которой он не знал, пока не встретил L, вспыхивает, тускнеет, исчезает. Лайт впервые осознает, что, когда дело доходит до ненависти к L, Кире нечем — _нечем_ — его превзойти. 

— Я всего лишь хочу понять, — лжет L.

Лайт качает головой, и это больно — движение мышц, боль неуравновешенного разума, заполняющего тяжелый череп. Он ничего не говорит: не остается слов. L мог с тем же успехом вырвать невероятно острый язык Лайта, когда поместил Лайта в это учреждение вместо того, чтобы убить, как требовали правила их игры. Альтернативы предусмотрено не было.

L нарушил правила, и это одна из немногих причин, по которой Кира все еще может не признавать его победы.

Руки L стиснуты от ярости; кожа белеет, натянувшись на костяшках.

— Поговори со мной, — требует L, и Лайт молчит — лишь безучастно на него смотрит и гадает, какое отношение имеет это эмоциональное существо к нему и его маленькому миру.

— Черт тебя побери, Кира, — шепчет L, разворачивается и уходит, почти что срываясь на бег. Лайт находит в себе достаточно эмоций, чтобы обидеться на L за мысль, будто Кира — единственная часть Лайта, еще способная вяло сопротивляться.

— Черт тебя побери, L, — шепчет Лайт задолго после того, как L ушел. Его голос скрипучий, охрипший, звучит тише шепота. У Лайта, у которого был голос лгуна: красивый, мелодичный и такой очаровательный. Он бы не вынес, если бы L его услышал и узнал наверняка, настолько огромный ущерб ему нанес.

Рюук тихо хихикает с потолка, где он сидит, скрестив ноги. Лайт переводит глаза на тетрадь у него на бедре. Проследив его взгляд, Рюук смеется громче. «Слишком быстро, — дает он понять Рюуку наклоном головы, расслаблением тела, пустотой в глазах. — Слишком быстро».

Изголодавшиеся по яблокам глаза встречаются с мертвыми человеческими в молчаливом согласии.

***

Жил-был принц, маленький ночной бог. У него было все. Ему ни в чем не отказывали. Сама Смерть преклонилась перед ним.

Однако существовало кое-что, чего у принца не было. И был один человек, который отказывался преклоняться.

Очарованный, принц подбирался все ближе и ближе. Слишком близко. Тот человек, что отказывался преклоняться и обладал тем единственным, чего у принца не было, обернулся и воткнул нож ему в сердце.

Принц упал.

***

Время проходит, время ползет, время становится чем-то, что нужно вынести. Кира помнит, как оно растянулось перед ним, столь конечное; он должен был опередить его в своей попытке привести несовершенный мир в соответствие своим высоким стандартам.

Рюук крутится, вертится, хныкает, обнажая острые, как иглы, зубы под черными губами. «Яблоко», — выдыхает он Лайту в ухо, затем тянется и оставляет новые шрамы на теле Лайта, от левого плеча до правого бедра.

Лайт делает вид, будто не знает, что Рюук уже миновал острый период своей яблочной «ломки» и находится на той промежуточной стадии, когда он «чист» от своей зависимости, но сорвался бы, будь у него такая возможность.

Рюук делает вид, будто не замечает, как Лайт извивается при его прикосновениях, отчаянно нуждаясь в подтверждении того, что в этом серо-белом мире существует кто-то еще кроме него.

Лайт делает вид, будто не знает, что Рюуку нравится касаться его, оставлять шрамы, наблюдать за реакцией, за тем, как его тело будет медленно, бесконечно терпеливо восстанавливаться. Конечно, не так интересно, как раньше, но у Рюука больше нет возможности наблюдать за обширным, одержимым смертью разумом Лайта.

Рюук делает вид, будто поступает так, чтобы смотреть, как на Лайте заживают раны, а не чтобы помешать ему погрузиться в себя настолько, что он уже не сможет найти пути назад.

Медсестры лечат его раны, но не делают записей о членовредительстве. Пациент K7193 им нравится: когда его только приняли, он был вежлив и очарователен, хоть и немного замкнут. Анна, медсестра, которая разговаривала с ним последней, заставила остальных пообещать не делать записей о его снах. Никому из них не хочется, чтобы бедный мальчик привлек к себе лишнее внимание директоров, да и медицинская документация вообще имеет обыкновение теряться.

***

— Не знаю, почему продолжаю сюда приходить, — признается L на седьмом визите.

Кира думает, что L лукавит. Разумеется, он знает, почему приходит. Он продолжает навещать Лайта, так как его победа кажется пустой из-за того, что Лайт сдался, и ему нужно смять кости Лайта зубами и высосать костный мозг. Лишь тогда L будет хоть частично удовлетворен своей «победой».

— Почему ты не разговариваешь?

Кира улыбается: мягко изгибаются губы, которые должны принадлежать Лайту, в глазах появляется блеск. На безучастном лице L отчаяние сменяется яростью, ярость сменяется беспомощностью. 

— Лайт.

Лайта давно здесь нет. Белые стены, прибитая к полу мебель. Он все больше и больше погружается в себя, его сознание занято анализом происходящего — не ради какой-то цели, лишь для того, чтобы чем-то себя занять. Знание, что L сделал это с ним, вырезано на коже Лайта стеклянными осколками здравомыслия.

Кира может это выдержать. У Киры нет к L ничего личного. Кира обожает вызов — то чувство, когда разум L направлен на неочевидные вещи; то чувство, когда L пытается сломить его своим разумом. Кира сильнее Лайта.

Лишь один раз Лайт оказался сильнее.

Что ж. Вот куда это его привело.

— Мне... — L начинает говорить, но закрывает рот и не заканчивает фразу.

Тебе жаль? — гадает Кира, чуя слабость, как акулы чуют кровь. Он отворачивается, чтобы Лайт этого не заметил.

***

Лайт никогда не испытывал особой привязанности к своему телу. Он обращался с ним так же, как и со всем остальным: ухаживал, доводя до лощеного пустого совершенства, потому как его тело было одним из орудий в его арсенале, так же, как и разум, и было бы бессмысленно оттачивать лишь последнее, позволяя поверхностной, социально важной части себя бездействовать. Лайт пользовался своей внешностью; его тело было лишь систематизированной машиной, которой он мог управлять по своему желанию точно так же, как пользовался калькулятором или компьютером. Лишь для того, чтобы на чем-то сконцентрироваться.

Теперь Лайт не может сбежать из него. Он ощущает тяжесть своего тела; его кожа словно бумага, кровь словно чернила, шрамы словно каллиграфия. Его глаза — словно пустые зеркала.

Его когда-то красивое, потрясающе прекрасное человеческое тело. Лайт не может из него сбежать. Вместо этого Лайт исследует его, как то единственное в стабильном, неизменном мире, что способно перемениться. Его завораживают кости под кожей и то, как ясно они теперь проступают; его завораживают плотность кожи, боли в атрофирующихся мышцах, паутина из шрамов, сделанных существом, которое воплощает в себя все, чем и Лайт когда-то был. Завораживает, угнетает — разница невелика.

_Как упал ты с неба, денница, сын зари!_

Лайт. Пишется иероглифами «ночь», «бог» и «луна». Произносится как английское слово с девятнадцатью разными значениями и множеством синонимов.

Солнца врываются в великолепную, яростную жизнь в его руках. Тень углубляется, темнеет от его сияющего присутствия.

L забрал у него цвета, и фактуру, и звуки, и вкус; его идеальный мир рассыпался в прах у него во рту. Все такое пустое, тусклое, безжизненное, а когда он был Кирой, мир был ярким и блестящим, и как он вообще мог — зачем он выбрал L вместо этого?

***

В этом и кроется причина падения: единственного, чего у принца не было, это любви. А ни за что перед ним не преклонился бы L.

Вот. Разве это было не очевидно?

***

Однажды ранним утром Рюук улетает, и Лайт чувствует, что готов сломаться — наконец-то; что-то внутри него рушится, распадается на части. К полудню он окончательно теряет надежду и лишь тихо и беспомощно плачет, прижавшись лицом к холодной стене и ненавидя себя за слезы, обжигающие щеки.

Кира, бог нового мира, такого же, как и прежний.

Рюук возвращается посреди ночи (этой или другой — Лайт не может точно определить, сколько времени прошло), сжимая в кулаке несколько безобидных с виду листов бумаги в линейку.

— Я тут подумал, что стоит вернуть хотя бы часть твоего имущества, — невинно говорит он, и Лайт смеется до тех пор, пока не давится желчью, обжигающей горло.

Он гадает, не связано ли неожиданное содействие со стороны Рюука с тем, что прошло уже почти 490 дней с тех пор, как Лайт прикасался к какой-либо из тетрадей и убивал: до того, как он потеряет право владения и воспоминания, остается всего две недели.

И как это его уничтожит: проснуться запертым, беспомощным и растерянным, совершенно не представляя, почему он находится в клетке. Проснуться и не понимать, насколько ниже он мог бы пасть, невольно возражая каждому, кто не верит в его невиновность, в его непонимание происходящего; не верит в то, что он не Кира, умерший больше года назад.

Он думает об L, о тетради, что до сих пор находится у него под замком. Вспоминает Мису и чувствует, что готов рассмеяться — если бы помнил, из-за чего.

— Сделай что-нибудь интересное, — широко ухмыляется Рюук, протягивая ручку.

***

Сны Лайта наполнены цветом и яркостью, совсем несоответствующей месту, где он находится во время бодрствования. Так он понимает, что ему снятся сны Киры. Кира видит сны в цвете; сны Лайта — тусклая и блеклая сепия. Они рушатся под напором Киры, как и вся его жизнь.

***

— Лайт, время почти вышло, — тихо говорит Рюук, и Лайт моргает, соглашаясь с его словами. Он тщательно считал дни; они оба считали.

Если владелец Тетради потеряет ее, или она будет украдена, и ее не удастся вернуть в течение 490 дней, он потеряет право владения Тетрадью.

— Как думаешь, как они поступят? — протягивает Рюук, выдергивая перышко из плеча. — Когда узнают, что в их учреждении находится Кира? Это первое, что ты сделаешь, ведь так? Станешь отрицать, что ты Кира? И... — добавляет он, еще больше усугубляя ситуацию, как будто это все еще _имеет значение_ , — …это ведь будет правдой, не так ли? Тогда ты уже не будешь Кирой, лишь Лайтом, наказанным за что-то, чего не совершал, разбитым вдребезги за что-то, чего даже не помнишь.

— По степени жестокости почти сравнимо с шинигами, — глухо соглашается Лайт, поднимая брови, растягивая губы в улыбку; напрягаясь всем телом, чтобы выразить одобрение всеобъемлющей жестокости L.

— Не, это _по-человечески_ , — отмечает Рюук. — Мы вас лишь убиваем.

— Верно, — вздыхает Лайт. — Когда ты это сделаешь?

Рюук не спрашивает, что Лайт имеет в виду. Он отстегивает от пояса тетрадь и открывает, разворачивая, чтобы показать Лайту ее кристально чистые страницы, — осторожно, чтобы случайно не прикоснуться к нему тетрадью.

«Лайт Ягами, — записано там. — Сердечный приступ. Дата смерти: 28 февраля 2006 года».


	2. Соичиро

Ягами Соичиро — начальник полиции. Любящий муж, посвятивший себя карьере полицейский. Ягами Соичиро — отец девятнадцатилетнего серийного убийцы.

С самого детства Лайт был таким одаренным, таким ярким, таким идеальным. Ему все давалось легко. Убийство, видимо, оказалось одним из его многочисленных талантов.

***

Имя Лайту придумала Сатико. Соичиро знает английский довольно хорошо; не идеально, но достаточно, чтобы поддержать решение жены назвать их первого ребенка Лайтом. Однако когда он начинает учить язык с возобновленным рвением в связи с осуждением сына, открытие западного дьявола вызывает у него мурашки.

( _Lux, lucis_ , "свет", _ferre_ , "нести, забирать" Люцифер светоносный — дьявол предстает в облике ангела, в облике ангела Света.)

Иногда Ягами Соичиро кажется, что он знал с самого начала. В конце концов, Саю всегда была его любимицей.

Затем он задумывается, не в этом ли причина. Возможно, Лайт всегда осознавал отношение Соичиро, возможно, Кира стал для Лайта способом отыграться на отце за то, что тот недостаточно его любил, уделял недостаточно много внимания.

Он помнит, как сказал L в больнице: «Я уверен, Саю не Кира». Лишь когда они сидели напротив друг друга на допросе, Лайт с легким упреком сказал, что в тот же момент, как прозвучала эта фраза, он и L поняли: Соичиро никогда не сказал бы «Я _уверен_ , Лайт _не Кира_ ». И что сам Соичиро тоже это осознал. И что Лайт всегда знал об этой неуверенности.

Соичиро убеждает себя, что Кира слишком хладнокровен, чтобы переживать из-за подобного, однако обнимает Саю все реже и реже. Он не может перестать искать черты Лайта в лице дочери, не может перестать искать то, чего не было в Лайте; а значит, он может утверждать, что является отцом величайшего убийцы в истории.

***

— Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать, — произнес Лайт, и Соичиро помнит, как тот волновался, как менялось выражение его лица, как он то хмурился, то усмехался и как крепко сжимал в руке листок бумаги, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Соичиро помнит, как Лайт глубоко втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Помнит внезапное спокойствие, накрывшее вуалью лицо его сына. Помнит, как понял, что Лайт скажет, еще прежде чем тот открыл рот.

Соичиро слышал, как знание сравнивали с укусом мякоти яблока, со вкусом меда, с мерцанием свечи. Соичиро всегда будет путать знание и откровение — по ощущениям оба словно удар под дых.

— Я Кира, — объявил его сын спокойно, с невозмутимым лицом.

Он помнит, каким шатким стал мир от этих двух слов, в мгновение затрещав по швам.

Несмотря на весь показанный ужас, шок, и гнев, и страх, Соичиро задумался, почему он не был удивлен сильнее. Возможно, дело Киры выжало из него все соки. Возможно, в дни перед признанием Лайта он узнал его лучше, чем сам осознавал; сомнение отражалось на его лице, пока L все ближе и ближе вслепую приближался к своей смерти.

— Я Кира, — произнес Лайт, и в этот момент Соичиро понял, что никогда не знал своего сына.

***

Приближающийся кулак, автокатастрофа в замедленной съемке.

Наблюдая за L и Лайтом вместе, Соичиро поразился тому, что его сын был куда более умен, чем он когда-либо станет, что у его сына был совершенно иной взгляд на мир, настолько далекий от образа мышления Соичиро, что единственным, кто мог понять Лайта, был L.

 _L_. Величайший детектив мира. Безликий призрачный гений, перетасовывающий международные полицейские агентства так, словно те были шахматными фигурами.

Хладнокровный и бессердечный подход L к расследованию пошатнул основы того, как Соичиро понимал свою работу, перевернул его мир. Ради желания L найти Киру он пошел против своей семьи, позволил установить камеры в своем доме и решил, что он прежде всего полицейский.

Соичиро думал, что никогда не встречал людей, подобных L. И увидеть, как его сын здоровается с ним, стоит с ним рядом, возражает L и при этом выглядит равным ему, вопрос за вопросом, шаг за шагом...

Удар в его израненное сердце, резкий привкус яблок на языке. Как он мог так плохо знать своего сына? Как мог не замечать этой стороны Лайта? Видя, как тот ведет игру с L, — L, _величайшим детективом мира_ , — как он мог быть настолько слеп? Как он мог не заметить, настолько выдающимся был его мальчик?

Возможно, ему вовсе не стоило удивляться тому, что его сын оказался Кирой.

***

Когда Соичиро впервые навещает Лайта в лечебнице, он кричит на него в течение получаса, срывая голос, дрожа всем телом, а Лайт смотрит сквозь него, словно Соичиро не существует.

Когда Лайт был ребенком — а он все еще так молод, этот юный убийца, — Соичиро никогда не повышал на него голос. Он всегда выражал свое разочарование спокойным тоном, и Лайт всегда давал понять, что ему больно и стыдно: опускал голову с блестящими от слез глазами и обещал, что проступок, каким бы они ни был, больше не повторится.

Лайт смотрит сквозь него, словно его не существует, и Соичиро задумывается, не были ли все те выражения раскаяния одними лишь выражениями, совершенно несоответствующими тому, что на самом деле происходило у Лайта в голове; выражениями, которым Лайт научился, чтобы отвлечь внимание и позволить себе заниматься тем, чем хочет. Возможно, он наконец видит, какого Лайт на самом деле мнения о нем, какого Кира на самом деле мнения о нем, обо всех: он ничтожество, ничто, даже меньше, чем ничто.

Соичиро думает, что, возможно, ему бы этого хотелось, ведь его сын не может, _не может_ быть таким, как все, с ним _должно быть_ что-то не так, раз он смог не моргнув убить сотни, _тысячи_ человек. Ведь если проблема не в Лайте, значит, это Соичиро сделал что-то не так: неправильно воспитал, не тому научил. Что-то где-то просто не сложилось, пошло не так, а он не заметил, и теперь все жертвы Киры на его совести — за то, что не был таким отцом, каким должен был.

Он так и думает.

Возможно, Соичиро не должен был так часто, так явно его хвалить. Но он так гордился своим сыном, как он мог этого не делать? Возможно, он не должен был позволять Лайту работать над своими делами. Но он так хотел, чтобы единственный сын пошел по его стопам. Возможно, он не должен был проводить так много времени на работе и так мало времени с семьей. Но он хотел, чтобы у его семьи было все, а для этого нужно упорно работать (за исключением Лайта, кому все досталось просто так).

Соичиро рассмотрел произошедшее со всех точек зрения, до каких только мог додуматься, и все еще не может понять, где совершил ошибку.

Затем он думает о Саю. Саю не выросла убийцей.

Шинигами приседает позади Лайта, мягко поглаживает когтистыми пальцами его нерасчесанные, чересчур длинные волосы, и Соичиро становится не по себе: оно уставилось на него через плечо Лайта; ядовитые желтые глаза пылают, губы растянуты в ухмылке.

Между окаменевшим лицом шинигами и лицом его сына нет никакой разницы.

При прикосновении этого существа Лайт прикрывает глаза, и Соичиро думает _это Кира, это должен быть Кира_ , потому что не может быть его сыном запертое в клетке существо с пустым лицом, выглядящее совсем как бог смерти рядом с ним.

Соичиро закрывает глаза и все еще видит Лайта в возрасте пяти лет, все еще помнит, как его круглая и мягкая щека прижималась к плечу Соичиро, когда тот нес его наверх в кровать. Все еще помнит, какие у него были ясные, медово-карие глаза, полные невинности, такие теплые и живые.

Соичиро открывает глаза и заново видит, как кожа сидящего перед ним человека туго натянута на костях, видит тени на его остром и изящном лице, белые шрамы, уходящие под свободную казенную одежду. Соичиро смотрит ясным взглядом и видит монстра.

***

Он сбегает. Что еще ему остается?

***

Приближающийся кулак, автокатастрофа откровения.

Как только Лайт и L попали в поле зрения друг друга, Соичиро перестал существовать где-либо, кроме периферии. Сатико и Саю и вовсе прекратили существовать.

Щелк.

Кусочки мозаики собираются в единое целое.

Тик. Так. Ягами Соичиро был лишь пешкой, игрушкой, легко управляемой марионеткой. Сорок секунд — и его жизнь могла бы закончиться, собственный сын не колеблясь мог убить его.

Король и Король вели партию, Соичиро же был лишь пешкой, и теперь, когда игра закончена, он видит, что любой из них мог пожертвовать — пожертвовал бы — его фигурой на доске, будь это выгодно.

Лайт прекратил убивать не ради отца. Соичиро хотел верить в лучшее в своем сыне, но он не идиот.

Он помнит, как Лайт смотрел на L, когда думал, что никто не видит: полухмурясь, полуулыбаясь, словно не знал, что именно хотел сделать. Помнит, как L смотрел на Лайта с самого начала, еще до того как появился даже малейший намек на то, что его сын не просто очень умный молодой человек.

Он знает, что L продолжает навещать Лайта, требует ответы, которые никогда не получит. В глубине души Соичиро знает, что Лайт будет поднимать голову при виде L, точно так же, как он уверен в том, что Лайт никогда ему не ответит. Даже теперь Ягами Соичиро — забытая запись на полях жизни собственного сына.

Нет. Он не может думать о Кире как о своем сыне, не может думать о Кире как о Лайте. Думай Соичиро так, он бы взял пистолет, которым когда-то разыграл фальшивую казнь, поднес бы к голове и нажал на курок.

***

— Когда Лайт вернется домой? — спрашивает Саю, зная ответ — « _никогда_ ».

***

Сатико просит передать Лайту, что она его любит, и Соичиро поражается ее способности прощать. Со временем он понимает, что с ее точки зрения прощать нечего. Сатико не воспринимает то, что Лайт стал серийным убийцей, как личное оскорбление, не считает поступок Лайта своей ошибкой, его или всей их семьи.

Соичиро полицейский; Кира преступник. Он не понимает.

Сатико никогда не ставила работу выше семьи. Никогда не сомневалась, что выкладывается на полную. Сатико мать. Она верит в богов. Соичиро рассказал ей о шинигами, и она не рассмеялась, не подумала, что он сошел с ума. Она выглядела пораженной, но смирившейся, будто опечаленной тем, что так горько должна была подтвердиться истина, которую она всегда знала.

Она вздыхает; ее тело, знакомое и удобное, прижато к его. И шепчет:

— Как мог кто-то — даже наш Лайт — этому противостоять?

Наш Лайт. Как будто их маленький мальчик все еще центр вселенной, как будто он все еще может говорить, а не выплевывать слова.

Он пытается объяснить ей: Лайт сам сделал свой выбор. Рассказывает, что шинигами не предпринимал ничего, чтобы подтолкнуть Лайта к какому-то решению, лишь наблюдал, а Сатико смотрит на него так, словно не может понять, как бывший начальник полиции может так заблуждаться.

— Подумай.

Она обвивает его руками, кладет голову на плечо. Когда Лайт был ребенком, Сатико не выпускала его из рук. Нет. Не думать о Лайте.

— Если бы Лайт никогда не нашел эту «Тетрадь Смерти», — название она произносит по-английски, четко и тщательно, — разве он бы кого-нибудь убил?

— _Нет_ , — горько отвечает Соичиро, но говорит это слишком быстро. В ком-то вроде Киры, конечно, пустота оставит свой след. Конечно, такая пустота должна как-то проявиться.

— Нет, — соглашается Сатико, как будто не слышит сомнение в его голосе. — Подобные вещи не должны попадать в человеческие руки. Конечно, она подчинила бы любого, кому не повезло к ней прикоснуться. Смертью распоряжаются боги. Любой мог стать Кирой, обладая подобной силой.

Нет, не любой. Лишь Лайт. «Тетради и прежде попадали в человеческий мир, — сказал шинигами — _Рюук_ , — пока Соичиро сминал и сглаживал в руке рваный листок бумаги, пытаясь игнорировать всех остальных в комнате. — Но не было никого, подобного Лайту». Никогда.

Ему хочется встряхнуть Сатико, хочется рассказать, какая _гордость_ звучала в словах того существа, насколько оно было _восхищено_ их сыном — _их сыном_! Столь способный ученик, столь очаровательный, интересный человек, придумывающий грандиозные схемы, казалось, исключительно для собственного развлечения.

Ему хочется рассказать Сатико, какое отвращение он испытал, когда Лайт спокойно перечислил преступления Киры; хочется рассказать, как тот использовал людей, будто лабораторных крыс, как прекращение их жизней не значило ничего по сравнению с его восхищением при изучении возможностей Тетради Смерти. Хочется рассказать о шинигами с лицом клоуна, о том, как он смотрел на Лайта, как говорил с ним и о нем, такой довольный, такой, черт возьми, заинтригованный, с такой гордостью рассказывал им, что никогда не встречал человека, подобного ему, что Кира превзошел даже _бога смерти_ в усердии и способностях.

Лайт мог обманом вынудить другого шинигами покончить с собой для него. Он мог одновременно убить и бога, и L и запланировал это на много месяцев вперед. Вот каким чудовищем был их сын.

Ему не нужно ничего говорить. Сатико понимает все по его глазам и снова качает головой. Оглаживает его лицо — изнуренными, усталыми руками, огрубевшими за годы постоянной, бесконечной работы матерью, — и Соичиро задумывается, когда его домохозяйка-жена успела превзойти начальника полиции в мудрости и понимании.

— А что Лайт зашел так далеко… Ты же помнишь, когда он был маленьким, — просто говорит она, — все, за что он брался, всегда было больше, смышленее, чем что и кто угодно. Он не виноват в том, что все так закончилось. Просто ужасное невезение.

« _Он убийца_ », — думает Соичиро.

 _«Он мой сын»_ , — говорят глаза Сатико.

— Я не позволю Кире забрать у меня Лайта, — шепчет она. — Передай ему, что я люблю его.

***

Соичиро понимает, что «K7193» не осознает его присутствия. Не нужно быть доктором, чтобы понять, что за этими пустыми глазами ничего не осталось. Он даже не может сказать, шевелился ли Лайт после его предыдущего визита.

— Твоя мать просила передать, что любит тебя, — говорит он Лайту.

Все тяжелее и тяжелее воспринимать то, что находится внутри комнаты, как Лайта. В нем испаряется все мягкое, все нежное и человеческое, все, в чем он видел своего маленького мальчика. Рассматривая острые черты трупного лица этого незнакомца, Соичиро вспоминает, что единственная компания этого сломанного существа — это шинигами.

 _«Это мой сын»_ , — осознает он. С шоком, с ужасом, с болью.

***

Лайт вырос очень быстро — слишком быстро? — и всегда был более спокойным, более зрелым, чем другие дети его возраста. Он был _настолько идеальным_ , что иногда Соичиро не верилось, что Лайт существовал на самом деле, что он его не выдумал. Казалось, он вот-вот проснется с рукой на беременном животе Сатико, и они снова начнут спорить насчет имен и насчет того, будет у них мальчик или девочка. Иногда ему казалось, что кто-то по ошибке привел Лайта в их жизнь, поместил это маленькое пылающее солнце в их крошечную семью, и с тех пор они дрейфовали вокруг него на орбите, никогда не смея по-настоящему его узнать, потому что планеты не могут коснуться солнца и при этом не быть уничтоженными.

(И разве Кира не уничтожил его семью? Разве приближение к солнцу не превратило все в пепел?)

Спустя год пребывания Лайта в лечебнице он больше не путает Киру с Лайтом. Это место будто сжирает его живьем; или, по крайней мере, пожирает Лайта и оставляет лишь крепкие кости Киры.

Соичиро даже не думал, что в его сердце еще осталось место для жалости.

Он гадает, видит ли L это настолько же ясно, как и он, гадает, о чем думает L, когда смотрит на эту пародию на элегантного, безупречного гения, которого когда-то знал. Он гадает, не режет ли это L, словно ножом, не срывается ли L в больничный туалет после каждого посещения и не блюет ли там. Или же L, как и Лайту, все равно.

L всегда признавал, что сам недалеко ушел от Киры — молод и не терпит проигрывать, — так что, возможно, L ничего и не испытывает, глядя на разгаданного «друга», равно как и Лайт ничего бы не испытывал, глядя, как L падает со стула с остановившимся в груди сердцем.

Он гадает, осознает ли L всю жестокость своего решения и считает ли, что Лайт заслужил это наказание, потому что испортил запутанную игру Киры и L. Он гадает, принял ли L такое решение, поскольку счел, что Лайт не заслуживает быстрой смерти, или же все дело в том, что Лайт не позволил ему победить Киру на своих собственных условиях.

(Но L бы умер прежде, чем бы это произошло; все они слышали сухое и подробное изложение плана Лайта. Лайт бы держал L, пока тот умирал, и плакал бы — возможно, даже кричал, — при этом улыбаясь как демон.)

Как тесно они были связаны, — могли даже без дрожи наблюдать за смертью другого, — и Соичиро просто не мог понять: разве могла столь глубокая связь, понимание друг друга без слов обходиться без эмоциональной привязанности? Разве можно полностью посвятить себя другому человеку и при этом даже самую малость о нем не заботиться?

Возможно, в этом и заключается забота L, и одна лишь мысль об этом настолько неправильна, настолько ужасна, что Соичиро предпочел бы оказаться смертельно больным, чем так думать.

Почему ты не можешь убить его, хочется ему просить и умолять, почему не можешь покончить с этим, почему должен тыкать меня носом в то, что самый кошмарный монстр, за которым я охотился, — моя плоть и кровь? Почему бы тебе хоть раз не перестать думать о себе и о своей драгоценной _игре_ и поступить правильно?

 _«Это мой сын»_ , — оцепенело думает он.

***

Наверное, он должен быть благодарен, что L было дело до Лайта, до Соичиро, до их семьи — одно из трех, — и он настоял на том, чтобы личность Киры осталась известна лишь узкому кругу лиц, присутствовавших при признании.

Он считает, что L поступил так, потому что ему была невыносима мысль о том, что другие люди будут смотреть на Лайта и видеть, как и он, за его лицом монстра. Он считает, что L не хотел делить Киру — правду о Кире — ни с кем другим. Он считает, что L держит Киру в скрытом ото всех помещении, так как хочет сохранить непостижимое напряжение между ними, пусть игра «поймай меня, если сможешь» закончена.

Он считает, что L монстр. Он считает, что Кира и L равны в своей чудовищности, в своей невольной ненормальности. Проблески того, чем они могли бы стать, — корона вокруг вечного солнечного затмения.

Соичиро всегда завидовал своему сыну — совсем немного. Он знал, что не должен был стыдиться каждый раз, когда видел, как Лайт делал что-то идеально с первого раза, потратив на это всего пару часов, но за его гордостью всегда скрывалось слабое унижение. Он думает о нынешнем Лайте, о смутной тени в пустой комнате, думает об L, наблюдающим за ним через окно, приговорившим своего «самого первого друга» к чему-то хуже смерти, которую «друг» ему обещал.

Если таково быть гением, думает Соичиро, то я рад, что во мне нет ничего особенного.

L запер Киру в камере. Кира запер себя в его голове. Безвыходное положение. А шинигами, начавший все это, не предпринимает ничего, лишь наблюдает. Лишь смеется, словно крах семьи Соичиро — самое увлекательное, что он когда-либо видел.

Он приходит домой и пьяно плачет, стоя один в комнате своего мертвого сына.


	3. L

L не скучает по Ягами Лайту. Любой намек на обратное был бы явной и нелепой ложью. Лайт лишь очередной убийца, которого он упрятал за решетку, а L ничего не испытывает к убийцам. Почему же Лайт должен отличаться от тысячи других, кого он выследил и приговорил?

— Давай поймаем Киру вместе.

Не в первый раз человек, с которым L работал, оказался тем же, на кого он охотился. Разница лишь в том, что на этот раз он знал все с самого начала и сознательно пригласил его в команду.

— Лайт-кун — мой первый друг.

Разумеется, он солгал. У L нет друзей, нет ничего, что может поставить под угрозу его беспристрастность или заставить его изменить единственному делу свой жизни — справедливости. (У Рюдзаки, впрочем, есть друзья. Но Рюдзаки-друг-Лайта был отставлен в сторону из-за дела Киры; убран, как костюм, что больше не по размеру.)

Он с самого начала знал, что Лайт — это Кира. Он мог бы дать дюжину объяснений, все из которых были бы ложью, разной для каждого спрашивающего. Правда же в том, что L не может объяснить даже самому себе, что вызвало у него такую уверенность. С тем же успехом у Лайта мог быть нимб; это было совершенно очевидно, это просто было видно — в каждом его движении, в каждой улыбке, — это скрывалось даже за самым безобидным комментарием.

L видел Киру так же ясно, как свое собственное отражение, и все равно испытывал к нему интерес.

Он спал рядом с Кирой, наблюдал за ним спящим; поддерживал, когда тот просыпался от кошмаров. Кира знал, как заварить чай именно так, как нравилось L, знал, когда ему хотелось западных или восточных сладостей. Знал, когда L нужно было остаться одному и подумать, а когда он хотел обсудить теорию.

L не расскажет никому о том, как он мог обратиться к Кире и поговорить, зная, что тот _поймет_ — даже когда тот притворялся, что нет. Ведь если он расскажет всем, то увидит на их лицах непонимание и недоверие. Кроме того, ему придется принять, что теперь он навсегда этого лишен.

Он возвращается, чтобы продемонстрировать свое превосходство над побежденным противником, вот и все. (Ложь)

Чтобы сказать Кире: «Больше у тебя нет от меня секретов». (Ложь)

L не скучает по Лайту. Но горюет по нему. (Правда)

***

В тот день, когда Лайт уничтожил себя, шел дождь. L не думает о небесах, оплакивая потерю.

Он знал, _что_ Лайт скажет, задолго до того, как сам Лайт точно решил это сказать, и как бы L ни жаждал правды, он не хотел этого слышать. Он хотел это увидеть; увидеть перед собой лицо Лайта и шок в его глазах, когда L наконец-то сможет загнать его в угол, откуда тот не сможет сбежать.

(— Послушай, — лицо Лайта бледное в полутьме; L настоял на работе ночью. — Я пытаюсь тебе кое-что сказать.)

L позволяет себе задержаться на этом воспоминании, потрогать его, словно полузалеченную рану, раз за разом разрывая швы; ему хочется ударить Лайта, хочется разбить это красивое лицо, хочется заставить его кричать, и умолять, и плакать, и пресмыкаться; хочется, чтобы Лайт знал, что L мог бы с ним сделать, чтобы добиться этих слов; хочется показать, насколько бессмысленным было это маленькое жалкое признание. Если бы ему нужны были _слова_ , он бы давно их получил.

(— Если только речь пойдет не о чизкейке, мне не интересно, Лайт-кун.

— L, это куда важнее _чизкейка_.

— Нет ничего важнее чизкейка.

Лайт разочарованно застонал, вцепившись тонкими руками в волосы; часы блеснули на его запястье, словно преступная тайна.

— Ты меня выслушаешь наконец?

— Нет, — ответил L, наблюдая, как Кира в ярости стискивает зубы, как его руки сжимаются в кулаки; как ярость Киры сметает признание Лайта, словно то было написано на песке.)

Если он когда-то и надеялся, что утраченные воспоминания Лайта о Кире могли бы и не вернуться, то не может этого вспомнить.

(— Тебе снятся сны, Рюдзаки?

— Нет.)

Осознание, что он потеряет Лайта, появилось тогда, когда тот закричал, сжимая Тетрадь Смерти, словно утопающий, цепляющийся за скалу; когда его волосы внезапно снова закрыли потемневшие глаза; улыбка теперь стала ухмылкой; каждое движение Лайта внезапно получило двойные-тройные-учетверенные значения, которыми они обладали, прежде чем он отказался от своей гордости. Это стало заметно по тому, как Лайт стоял, как хмурился, как взгляд его был где-то далеко, словно на уме у него было что-то важнее, чем сохранение своей свободы, по тому, как сжимал в кулаке клочок бумаги. (Ложь)

Он всегда знал, что потеряет Лайта, но лишь в ночь после смерти Хигучи, наблюдая за тем, как Лайт спит — выражение лица безучастное даже во сне, — L понял, что ошибался: он уже потерял Лайта, и даже не осознал этого, пока не стало слишком поздно. (Правда)

В тайне от всех L думал, что определит момент, когда Кира заберет Лайта обратно. Что получит какое-то предупреждение ( _эта гордость_...), и, может, у него будет какой-то шанс, возможность...

Сделать что? Что он мог предпринять против того, чего не видел и не понимал? Откуда ему было знать, что Кира скрывается в тетради, выжидая, чтобы просочиться, словно яд, под кожу Лайта?

Да и чего стоил Ягами? Ничего. Кира — вот что L хотел, ради чего и оказался в Японии, скованный с Лайтом. Он хотел победить в схватке с первым, настоящим Кирой; Кирой, который прятал язвительные замечания в предсмертных записках, Кирой, который знал, как играть в игру, и делал это блестяще. Поимка Хигучи не принесла удовлетворения, а Амане сможет быть лишь вторым Кирой. Но раскрыть Киру-Лайта, оказавшимся сложнейшим вызовом за карьеру L, было важнее чего угодно.

Даже Лайта, бедного невинного дурака, который мог бы стать равным L, не упади Тетрадь Смерти к его ногам.

(«Я хотел, чтобы ты оказался Кирой».)

Он совершенно не удивился, когда Лайт объявил то, что L знал всегда. Если точнее, он был удивлен не самому признанию, а тому, что оно вообще прозвучало.

— Я Кира.

Вот же ублюдок. Как ты посмел просто так _рассказать_ мне, словно я не смог бы сам тебя раскрыть. Как посмел забрать у меня эту победу. Как посмел все испортить.

Лайт-кун. Неужели ты не понимаешь, что я с тобой сделаю?

***

В первый раз, когда L отправляется навестить Лайта, он этого не делает. Он думал, что готов; думал, что знает, чего ожидать, и оказался прав — и неправ. Он ожидал, что Лайт изменится, но не предвидел, как именно. Он был готов увидеть разницу, но не был готов к тому, как это на него повлияло.

L всегда знал, как сломать Лайта.

На восьмой день заключения Лайт объявил, что собрал стены, разделенные на 130 участков, сделал это только ради того, чтобы чем-то заняться.

На девятый день L ясно мог видеть разочарование Лайта, видел, как этот невероятный ум отчаянно ищет, чем бы заняться, и не находит ничего, кроме L, требующего признания. Они затем обменивались словесными колкостями, которые медленно теряли связность со стороны Лайта, пока истощение не взяло свое и Лайт не начал спать все время, приходя в себя только от очередного требования L признаться. L давал ему от двенадцати минут до двух часов в зависимости от того, насколько был раздражен его упорным нежеланием признаться в чем-то, о чем он уже ничего не знал. К концу восемнадцатого дня (не то чтобы Лайт знал, какой это был день, или еще мог считать дни) у Лайта начались галлюцинации. L был весьма впечатлен его стойкостью.

На тридцать шестой день L согласился назвать Лайту время и дату, если Лайт сможет пройти от двери до другого конца комнаты. Расстояние в двенадцать шагов. Лайт упал четыре раза.

— Тридцать шесть дней, шесть часов, десять минут. Один месяц, пять дней. Пятьдесят две тысячи двести двадцать минут... Три миллиона сто тридцать две тысячи шестьсот секунд.

Взгляд на Лайта, бледного и разбитого; стройная фигура закутана в одежду, которая отлично ему подошла, когда L только поместил его в клинику. Его глаза пусты, в них нет ничего, ни малейшего проблеска интеллекта, который, как L всегда знал, должен был принадлежать Кире и не мог принадлежать одному лишь Лайту.

Все это L вспоминает, согнувшись над раковиной в ванной, вцепившись пальцами в фарфор; во рту все еще ощущается привкус рвоты.

Каждый раз, когда L приходит навестить Лайта, он вынужден подкрепляться своей еженедельной нормой сладкого. Так он может убеждать себя, что боли в животе, головокружение и болезненное сердцебиение у слишком тесных ребер начинаются из-за сахара, а не потому что при виде Лайта — высокомерного, расчетливого, очаровательного Лайта — в таком месте и в таком состоянии ему хочется закрыть глаза, хочется проблеваться, хочется, чтобы все обернулось по-другому.

L не хочет умирать не больше, чем кто-либо другой. Но то, что он сделал с Лайтом, со своим идеальным врагом...

Он не хочет умереть; не жалеет, что этого не произошло. (Правда)

Он не хочет видеть Лайта таким. (Правда)

Он должен был убить Лайта. (Правда)

Он жалеет, что этого не сделал. (Ложь)

***

— Поговори со мной, — говорит L зеркалу, представляя мертвые глаза Лайта вместо своих.

— Поговори со мной, — приказывает он.

Он пытается еще раз, и слова выходят более мягкими, но все еще нуждающимися, с горьковатым привкусом мольбы.

— Прекрати игнорировать меня, — произносит L и слышит в своем голосе капризные нотки, словно у ребенка отобрали любимую игрушку. Это заставляет его поморщиться. Он будто отказывается от одного из своих псевдонимов, хотя это необязательно, словно отдает Лайту что-то, что сам раньше не умел использовать.

L пытается еще и еще, слова вырываются из него, вырванные и скрученные, словно не до конца прорезавшиеся молочные зубы. Он не может придумать, что сказать.

(— Ты меня выслушаешь наконец?

— Нет.)

Он позволяет своей голове упасть вперед, прижимается лбом к холодному стеклу. Семь часов спустя Лайт смотрит на него без всякого выражения, став наконец таким же нейтральным, каким всегда притворялся.

— Поговори со мной, — говорит L в пустоту. — Пожалуйста.

***

— Опять пришел, — говорит шинигами на третий его визит. Оно сидит рядом с Лайтом; тело изогнуто таким образом, что L тошнит от одного лишь вида: это невозможно, все человеческие инстинкты в нем отвергают это зрелище, и тот факт, что Лайт даже не моргает, делает все еще хуже. L не хочет думать о том, как долго это существо, должно быть, следило за Лайтом, что тот совсем привык к его присутствию.

Это первый раз, когда оно заговорило с L, раньше лишь смотрело на него так, словно пыталось понять, из чего он собран. У L возникает ощущение, что будь оно человеком, его взгляд был бы полон ненависти — за то, что L сделал с его развлечением. Но так как это шинигами, оно просто смотрит. Никогда не появится человека, способного вызвать у него ненависть. И L хотел бы обладать такой же отстраненностью.

Лайт называл его «Рюук» без малейшего признака беспокойства. « _Рюук_ » — без гонорифика, без отчужденности, с абсурдной долей интимности. « _Это Рюук_ ». Словно представлял школьного друга. L ненавидел это.

Рюук улыбается. Показывает зубы, по крайней мере.

— L, — говорит он. — Лоулайт. Пробует на вкус имя L, которого L никогда не слышал произнесенным, словно слоги — это кости, которые он может сломать зубами. L машинально смотрит на Лайта, но тот не двигается, не подает никаких признаков, что осознает присутствие L или слова шинигами. Почти такое же разочарование, как и исход великой шахматной партии Киры. «Разве тебе не интересно? — хочется ему спросить. — Ты так упорно сражался, чтобы это узнать; для тебя это значило гораздо больше, чем для меня».

Лайт смотрит сквозь него, его равнодушие так неправильно, что L не может это выразить словами. У него новый шрам — через всю шею, словно кто-то хотел, чтобы казалось, будто ему перерезали горло. L знает, какое количество усилий должно было быть приложено, чтобы так лишь _выглядело_.

Рюук замечает его взгляд, смеется — отвратительный звук, L никогда не поймет, почему он всегда заставляет Лайта расслабляться, — и запускает острый коготь прямо в отметину на коже Лайта. При этом он издает звук, как ребенок, когда хочет напугать друзей угрозой отрубить им головы.

L неподвижен и молчалив. Возможно, его душит ярость.

Шинигами усмехается, небрежно крутит перед ним пальцами, затем обводит горло Лайта рукой; когти скользят по коже достаточно сильно, чтобы она побелела, но не достаточно, чтобы оставить отметины. L подается вперед, хотя сам не может сказать, что собирается сделать, а существо поднимает руку и гладит Лайта по волосам, словно любимого питомца.

— Такие большие мечты, такая грандиозная заварушка, — Рюук улыбается настолько широко, что ему просто должно быть больно. — Очень забавно. Ты разве не согласен?

L думает обо всем, что сказал бы, будь шинигами человеком. Затем понимает абсурдность этой идеи и не говорит ничего, лишь смотрит, и ненавидит, и наблюдает, как Рюук напевает немелодичный мотив и гладит непроницаемое лицо Лайта.

L отворачивается.

— Я хотел бы еще раз сыграть с тобой в теннис, — говорит Лайт.

L разворачивается так резко, что чуть не теряет равновесие, и смотрит на Лайта. Лайт не моргает, не двигается, не... не улыбается. _О_ , безучастно думает L, намек на подозрение дает о себе знать из-под воспоминания о выражении лица Лайта, когда он произнес эти слова, — мягком, нежном и беззаботном. Скорее всего, это ничего не значило, но все же было по-своему приятно, как и все маленькие попытки Киры с ним подружиться.

— Да, я тоже, — отвечает шинигами голосом L, идеально его имитируя. — Кира и второй Кира... Как только мы раскроем это дело и избавим мир от них, с удовольствием.

— Прекрати, — говорит L.

— L, — произносит шинигами уже своим голосом. Лайт мимолетно улыбается. Столь мимолетно, что L убежден, будто вообразил себе это, несмотря на то, что видел, как это произошло. — Игра закончена. Тебе пора уйти, разве нет?

— Нет, — решительно возражает L. Он ищет Киру в лице Лайта; ищет ту часть Лайта, которая никогда не могла дать L меньше, чем полное свое внимание. Разве он не этого хотел — Киру, а не Лайта? Слова подползают к горлу и держатся над языком, извиваясь, как личинки, гнилостные, с несвежей истиной. L проглатывает их: он слишком привык лгать, чтобы поступить иначе.

— Вот как? И с чем же будешь теперь играть? Здесь сложновато сыграть в теннис, да и Лайта сейчас нет дома.

Этот шинигами многому научился у Лайта; умеет находить слабые места и давить на них. Интересно, а есть ли слабые места у шинигами, как и у людей? L задумывается о том, что заставило бы это существо страдать.

— Давай, — продолжает Рюук. — Мы все еще будем здесь, когда ты вернешься. Лайт никуда не денется; к этому моменту ты уже должен был это понять.

L разворачивается и уходит с высоко поднятой головой под хохот шинигами.

***

L берет одно дело за другим. Когда-то они его увлекали; после Киры они просты до абсурда. Он задается вопросом, было ли так всегда, а он сознательно этого не замечал, или же за время охоты на Киру его ум, возможно, отточился об ум Лайта и с тех пор все кажется таким. Еще одна причина, по которой Кира словно кость у него в горле, словно шип с медленно-медленно действующим ядом. Если бы L мог просто удалить его, то все было бы в порядке. Но он не может, так что шип остается на месте, и он медленно умирает...

Ватари находит его среди разбитых остатков ноутбука. Всюду пластик, металл и провода, и Ватари ничего не говорит.

...но отнюдь не так медленно и мучительно, как Лайт.

Ему больно, но боль не физическая, так что это ничего не значит, просто яд Киры снова дает о себе знать, лишь убеждаясь, что L осознает: хоть он и выиграл, он проиграл.

Однажды, думает L, он должен понять, как у Лайта каждый раз выходит обратить каждую победу L в своего рода поражение, а каждую свою неудачу — в победу. Затем вспоминает глаза Лайта и задумывается, сколько у него осталось, прежде чем _однажды_ не превратится в _слишком поздно_. Он также задумывается, почему эта мысль заставляет его ссутулиться и поднести руки к глазам, будто он не хочет признавать этой возможности.

Он говорит, что болен, когда Ватари предлагает мороженое, чувствуя Лайта у себя в венах, в сердце, упорного и ядовитого, и зная, что единственный способ от него избавиться — это убить.

Он сможет это сделать. Он уже убил Лайта однажды.

(«Дай и мне посмотреть!»)

К тому моменту, как Хигучи стал третьим Кирой, L знал, что дело Киры станет его концом. Он должен признать, что представлял себе это иначе.

***

На пятом визите L приходит в голову: возможно, сдавшись, Лайт хотел попросить о помощи.

***

— Послушай, — лицо Лайта бледное в полутьме; L настоял на работе ночью. — Я пытаюсь тебе кое-что сказать.

L посмотрел на него, желая прикоснуться, чтобы увидеть, не ускользнет ли Лайт сквозь пальцы, как какой-то полузабытый сон. Он казался таким нереальным. Лайт посмотрел на него в ответ, на его лице отразилась решимость. Он открыл рот, собираясь заговорить.

— Можно к тебе прикоснуться? — спросил L вслух. _Если я это сделаю, ты исчезнешь и сделаешь это лишь сном, лишь одной вероятностью из многих, непрочной и обратимой?_

Лайт замер. Вспышка отвращения на его лице быстро сменилась недоумением и растерянностью. Он отодвинулся, подальше от L, ограждаясь от него, — L удивился, как он раньше не замечал, каким открытым стал язык тела Лайта по отношению к нему после заключения, пока он снова не закрылся.

— Нет? — спросил L и насмешливо улыбнулся, хотя и не мог сказать, Лайту была адресована эта улыбка или самому себе.

Глаза Лайта изучали его так же внимательно, как и Тетрадь Смерти в дневные часы. Судя по всему, у него в голове происходила интересная битва. L захотелось вскрыть его и увидеть, что за мысли там боролись.

Вся электроника вокруг начала мерцать, кратковременный сбой. Лицо Лайта снова помрачнело; его план восстановился, вернулся к первоначальной точке.

— Послушай, — сказал он. — Я пытаюсь тебе кое-что сказать.

L просыпается.

***

Четырнадцатого февраля медсестры до нелепости жизнерадостны: носят сердечки на униформе и изо всех сил делают вид, что их работа не пустая, неблагодарная и душераздирающая. Почти то же самое, что и быть L.

Через две недели у Лайта день рождения. Ему исполняется двадцать.

— Что бы ты хотел получить на день рождения? — спрашивает L. Он стоит достаточно близко, чтобы коснуться Лайта, достаточно близко, чтобы тот его оттолкнул. Лайт теперь — восковая кожа, цепочки шрамов, торчащие кости, что кажется ужасно нелепым, поскольку L до сих пор помнит, как он держался словно король.

— Яблоки, — отвечает шинигами. L знает, что в этом нет смысла, что это существо даст ему куда больше информации/развлечения/удовлетворения, чем это когда-либо сделает Лайт, но все равно не отводит взгляд от лица Лайта.

— По западному счету возраста тебе будет двадцать. — L садится на пол рядом с человеком и шинигами и принимает столь знакомую Лайту позу. — По законам некоторых стран ты все еще не будешь считаться взрослым.

Шинигами смеется. L не может не признать, в этом есть что-то забавное.

— Что бы ты хотел? — повторяет он вопрос.

— Как насчет свободы? — предлагает шинигами. — Нет? Тогда как насчет того, чтобы вернуть мне мою собственность? Я с удовольствием узнал бы, что Лайт теперь напишет рядом с твоим именем.

Лайт поднимает голову, впервые за три визита встречается взглядом с L и улыбается. L обнимает руками колени, чтобы удержаться и не ударить его.

— Я принесу тебе торт, — говорит он Лайту и наблюдает, как улыбка сползает с его губ.

— Он бы был милосерден, — говорит шинигами, когда L уже собирается уходить. — Он бы тебя убил.

— Он нарушил правила, — отзывается L — вместо того, чтобы спросить, что шинигами может знать о _милосердии_.

— И как, стоило оно того? — в голосе шинигами звучит неподдельное любопытство.

— Да, — отвечает L. (...)

***

Первого ноября Лайт зашел в главный зал штаба с клочком бумаги в руке.

— Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать, — произнес он.

— Это не может подождать? — спросил L — пальцы напряглись, сжимая Тетрадь Смерти, — и взглянул на Рэм, на то, как она смотрела на Лайта, словно он нарушил привычный ход вещей.

— Нет, — просто ответил Лайт. Он смотрел на Рэм, на тетрадь, но не на L. Вся команда начала собираться, словно вызванная отчаянным желанием L, чтобы они остались в стороне, дали ему время предотвратить попытку Лайта сказать правду.

Лайт посмотрел на Тетрадь Смерти — словно прощаясь с близким другом, — посмотрел на Рэм — словно предупреждая ее не вмешиваться, — посмотрел на L — словно готовясь потерять что-то важное.

— Я Кира, — объявил он.

От неотвратимости этого момента L затошнило. Он отложил тетрадь, протянул руку и взял у Лайта обрывок бумаги. Посмотрел на шинигами — « _Это Рюук_ », будто старый друг, — посмотрел на (Киру) и захотел, чтобы Ла(Кира, Кира _Кира_ )йт вспомнил, что он лжец и беспощадный убийца и что ни одного честного слова не должно сорваться с его губ.

Как ты посмел просто так _рассказать мне_ , словно я не смог бы сам тебя раскрыть. Как посмел забрать у меня эту победу. Как посмел все испортить.

Лайт-кун...

L просыпается. L просыпается. L просыпается.

***

28 февраля, уходя, он сталкивается с одной из медсестер; папки выпадают у нее из рук и рассыпаются по полу.

— Прошу прощения, — говорит он, помогая ей собрать папки. — Я не смотрел, куда шел.

— Все в порядке, — улыбается она. (Ложь. Ложь ложь _ложь_ ) — Вы пришли кого-то навестить? Часы посещения уже почти закончились.

— Нет, — отвечает L. — Я никого здесь не навещал. (Правда)

— Меня зовут Анна, — говорит медсестра. И терпеливо ждет ответа.

— Пожалуйста, зовите меня Лайтом, — произносит он после долгой паузы и видит, как черты ее лица смягчаются, а губы растягиваются в улыбке.

— Лайт, да? — Ее взгляд блуждает по нему, изучая тем образом, что столь чужд L, но совершенно нормален для Лайта. — Необычно. Мне нравится.

L улыбается — вежливой «я вас слушаю» улыбкой, принадлежащей ему не больше, чем то, как он стоит: одна рука в кармане, плечи прямые, тело развернуто к лицу человека, с которым он разговаривает.

— Да, — соглашается он. Затем кланяется и уходит ровной уверенной походкой Лайта.


End file.
